Im alread there
by TheStar414
Summary: Mulder and Scully go looking for Will and when they find him mulder makes a big decision


Disclaimer Characters aren't mine but somehow im sure you all new that.  
  
Im Already there  
  
The sun comes up over the New Mexican sky; Mulder and Scully are already on there way to the next hotel. Scully was asleep with her head resting on Mulder's shoulder. She was exhausted they hadn't got a good night sleep in days even with each other there. There minds were racing they had no clue were they were going next maybe up to Canada if they could get out they didn't no but whatever they did they had to do it fast and all either of them wanted to do was just sit down and hold each other they hadn't seen each other in almost a year. Mulder pulled off the high way to a rest area. He gently moved Scully's head off his shoulder and kissed her cheek. Mulder inserted fifty cents into the pay phone a dialed a familiar number. "Ring....ring" "you have reached the number you dialed." "Byers it's me" "Me who?" "Mulder you idiot" "No you not Mulder is dead I went to his funeral Agent Scully' to. They were berried together, side by side like Mrs. Scully asked." "Byers I swear its Mulder" "Ok then Mulder what is your wife middle name?" "Byers you no as well as I do that I don't have a wife, but if you think about the women I was going to ask to marry me the night after our son was born he middle name is Katherine." "Yeah but anyone could no that ... I know, How do I like my steak?" "With Cheese Byers now can you help me?" "Oh my god Mulder what the hell happened!?" "Look I'll explain later right now I need you help" "Yeah anything" "I need you to get me into Canada and im going to need a safe house for on the way there and if at all possible a secure line so I can keep in contact with." "Think of every thing as done" "Ok Mulder I have a Gunmen press informant in a town called in Greely Colorado her name is Peal she works at a coffee shop named Kirkland's she will no who you and Scully are." "Byers" "Yeah" "I owe you big time"  
* Colorado spring Colorado* Scully came out of the Cheep hotel bathroom "Mulder I don't know about this, how are we going to get across the boarder and if we do what are we going to do when we get there settle down and start a family like normal people? Honestly what are we going to do!?" "Scully clam down" Mulder pulled Scully into a hug as she cried into his chest. "Mulder I don't want to loss you" "Dana" Scully looks into Mulder's eyes knowing he only calls her Dana when he is trying to say something serious. "I love you and Im not going to leave you unless I am causing you pain that I wouldn't be able to bare." "Mulder you could only hurt me or cause me pain if you left." Mulder new were these conversations have gone before so he decided to end it. Mulder kisses her softly "Come on lets go to bed" he grabs her hand and gently pulls her to bed. ~ Scully woke up early the next morning with the weight of Mulder's arm around her waist. She carefully maneuvered her self out of his strong arms and grabbed a small notebook out of her bag that was on the floor next to the TV. She sat down at the small table and began to Wright.  
My dear son, Once again I am writing you with no hope of you ever being able to read this. I am in a small town of Colorado spring in Colorado. Your father and I are traveling up to Canada I believe I am not to sure though he tends to keep me out of the loop on some things for my own "befit". Your father is still sleeping it seams I get up a lot earlier now (maybe it's all those early mornings with you) William I sorry I ever gave you up I thought it would help you I thought it would protect you from the men who fought so hard to have you. That's why you never new you father you no because he hid in the desert of New Mexico to protect you us and then I just give you up well I hope you happy at least maybe on day Ill be able to find maybe one day Ill be able to see those beautiful blue eyes that you and your father share maybe one day will be together. 


End file.
